


The Tampon

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Castiel, High School AU, always a girl!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Tampon

Dean leaned against his locker and ignored Victor and Benny as they talked about Alex Smith’s awesome Hail Mary in the game against the Broncos the previous night.  Any other time he’d be happy to join in and talk smack about Peyton Manning (even though he secretly liked the guy), but right now was that magical time between third and fourth periods.  Those magical twenty-three seconds that he got to watch Castiel Novak round the corner from the math hallway and make her way down the main hallway to her history class (not that he was a stalker and knew her whole schedule or anything).  Usually she was surrounded by three or four friends.  Rarely, she was by herself, but those were the best times because there was no one around to obscure his view of her shapely legs in the short, pleated skirt that was a part of their school’s female uniform.

And here she was, right on time.  She was walking with only her friend, Hannah, so he had a pretty good view of her as she clasped her books against her chest, not really hiding the fairly sizable mounds under her argyle sweater vest.  She laughed at something Hannah said, and then glanced in his direction.  She looked away again quickly and the two girls giggled as they walked past.

Dean sighed and dropped his head back on his locker.

“Pathetic,” Victor commented.

“Ninety-two,” Benny added.

Ever since they had figured out that he went silent right around this time to watch Castiel Novak parade past in all her perfection, they’d been counting the days that he’d chickened out and not gone to talk to her.  He scowled and ignored them.

Castiel reached for something in her bag, and when she pulled it out, a pen fell onto the floor.  She didn’t seem to notice it had fallen.  His chance had finally arrived!

Dean ran forward, keeping his eyes on Castiel, and bent down to pick up the pen.  It felt a little odd, but he was too focused on making actual verbal contact today.

“Castiel!”

Castiel and Hannah stopped and turned, and so did most everybody in the hallway because he had shouted so loudly.  Castiel looked up at him with those huge, luminous blue eyes.

“Y-yes?”

“You dropped this.”

Castiel looked down at his out stretched hand.

“Oh.”

Her expression changed into something strange.  He looked down to see if he had a wart on his hand or something.  Then he saw that he wasn’t holding a pen.  He was holding a tampon.

“Oh!”

Dean snatched his hand back like he’d been holding a hot iron poker.  Castiel had been reaching for the thing when he dropped it to the floor.

“Oh, shit, sorry.”

He leaned forward to pick it up again and collided heads with Castiel who had also bent forward.

“Ouch!”

“Ow!”

They both stood up, rubbing their heads.

“I-I’m so s-sorry,” Dean stammered.

Castiel smiled and laughed.  “It’s okay.”  She bent down, picked up the tampon, and tucked it safely back in her bag.  “Thank you,” she said, smiling at him.

“You’re welcome.”

Castiel bit her lip shyly and then turned and started walking with Hannah again.  They glanced back over their shoulders to look at him and then giggled wildly as they turned a corner.  Dean stood in the middle of the hallway and barely heard all the snickers around him.  He was pretty certain he had a dopey smile on his face.

“Smooth,” Victor commented.

“I guess we now get to start counting the number of days until the second time you talk to her,” Benny added.

Dean grinned and waved them off.  “Ice is broken now, bitches.  I’m gonna talk to her tomorrow.”

Benny and Victor exchanged looks.

“Thirty.  Minimum,” Victor said.

“Naw, it’s going to take him until next year.”

Dean scowled at them.  “You guys suck.”

“Dean?”

Dean whipped around and took a step back.  There she was.  Up close.  She smelled like honey and fucking fluffy pink clouds.

“Y-yeah?  Um, hi.”

“Hi.  I wanted to, uh, well, uh, again, thank you for picking up my, uh—”

Dean put up a hand.  “Don’t mention it.  Really.”

Castiel smiled and butterflies exploded in his stomach.

“Right.  Well, I was wondering if you, um, well, if you don’t have, like, plans or anything, if you would want to sit with me at lunch today?”

Dean’s brain had skidded to a halt sometime around when she had started smiling at him.  He felt someone behind him nudge him, but he couldn’t speak.

“He’d love to,” Benny saved him.  “Trust me.”

“Great!  Great.  Um.  Yeah.  Okay.  See you after next period then.”

She waved and hurried back down the hall.  Dean watched her go, and then turned to his friends.  He held his arms up in triumph.

“Who da man?!”

Benny and Victor rolled their eyes as they turned and walked away.

“What?”


End file.
